moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Taswick Isle
The [[Battle of Taswick Isle|'Battle of Taswick Isle']] was the aggravated assault of John Beliest upon his father, Troilem Beliest. John Beliest desperatly wanted control over Taswick Isle and his father's fortress, Seacliff Castle, so launched a major campaign in an attempt to take what he wanted by force. Ultimentally, he was successful in doing so and took control. The Broken Army The Broken Army was the name given to Troilem Beliest's pirate force. Once a massive force to be reckoned with, his army had suffered massive losses in a battle that took place just weeks before the Battle of Taswick Isle. It was for this reason that his army was less than a fraction of what is was, and he was susceptible to an attack; he just never imagined it would come from his own son. He had also lost many of his most trusted generals, and so often had to rely on his weaker ones to accomplish attacks. The Broken Army was often at sea aboard Troilem's the massive nineteen ship fleet, and not near or defending Seacliff Castle. Beliest's Battalion Comprised of trained and professional men, Beliest's Battalion was a dedicated and deathly force; though it was small. John Beliest built the army up from nothing, but he also heavily relied on the mercenary force led by Grevious the Malovent. John was no warrior, but he was a smart tactitian and was able to lead his troops to victory almost exclusively because of this fact. His troops were often equiped with some of the best armor around, gifted to them by rich lords who wanted nothing more then to see Troilem gone. What Beliest's Battalion lacked in pure naval power, they made up for in disipline, training, and armor. The Battle of Taswick Isle Across the massive shore, an even more massive army could be seen assembling. The army belonged to Troilem Beliest, who had stationed his army on the abandoned shore in an attempt to stop Grevious the Malovent from arriving and aiding his son's, now his enemy's, army. Captain Gregor Jones was aboard a massive nineteen ship fleet a couple miles off the shore, also attempting to stop Grevious. Meanwhile, Beliest's Battalion had already marched upon Seacliff Castle and assumed control of it as their tactical headquarters. Leaving a small portion of his force at the castle, John and the rest of his army began marching down to the shore where the Broken Army and Troilem were assembled. Anticipating this attack, Troilem sent a large force of cavalry into the dense jungle, in an attempt to ambush his son's force as they made their way down. Grevious the Malovent and his force of four-hundred had arrived at the isle, and began manuevering around Captain Jones' bulky fleet. Gregor successfully destroyed three of Grevious' eight ships, but couldn't succeed in destoying them all. Arriving at the shore, the mercenaries quickly realized they walked into a massacre. Gregor trailing them, and Troilem ready to pounce. Fortunately for the mercenaries, John assaulted Troilem's force, causing him to divert attention away from Grevious and towards him. Grevious and his men quickly snuck into the jungle, hiding until they received word from John. Eventually Beliest's Battalion had to retreat from the shore, as they were suffering terrible casualties. Reaching Seacliff Castle, John's forces quickly garrisoned the walls but the majority of his men collapsed from fatigue. The Broken Army wasn't far behind, but Troilem had forgotten all about Grevious and his men. When Captain Jones and his soldiers left their ships docked and began marching upon the shore, Grevious and his warriors ambushed from the jungle line. Caught off guard, Jones' smaller force was obliterated, except for the captain himself. He took refuge on one of his docked ships, injured and bloody though still alive. Grevious attempted to torch all the ships he could, then began marching up to Seacliff Castle. As Troilem reached the castle walls, John invited him the castle; just to talk. Troilem insisted that he would never talk to his traitor son, but finally caved in on his son's promise that he wouldn't carry a weapon. The two men walked into John's private quarters, where John poured his father a drink and offered him a seat. Suddenly, after only minutes of discussion, John reached for his golden goblet and smashed it against his father's head repeatedly, until it was obvious Troilem was dead. The Broken Army's moral suffered considerably as Troilem's body was hung for them to see. Without a leader, they were easily crushed by Beliest's Battalion as he opened up attack once more on the army. The Broken Army was obliterated, and at last John Beliest had taken control of Taswick Isle and Seacliff Castle. Captain Jones was found and offered a pardon, but several months later was assassinated mysteriously. Grevious the Malovent was given his payment, and left the isle all together days later. Category:Events Category:Battles